


The Tallest Destruction Ever

by MrsHamill



Series: Sandman Crossover Project [17]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tallest Destruction Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is Invader Zim, the story specially written for my daughter, and no, she never did clean her room.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeze?"

"NO."

"Pleeeze?"

"NO."

"Pleeeze?"

"NO."

"Pleeeze?"

"NO."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_!!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_!!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_!!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_!!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?"

" _NO_!!"

"But I am Invader _ZIM_! I must CONQUER! I must DESTROY PITIFUL EARTHLINGS! And it would be so much easier if you would just..."

" _NO_!! Read my lips, you insane, aggravating bug! _I AM RETIRED._ I will not help you! Now GO AWAY."

The Irkan Invader Zim watched with despair as the tallest Irkan he had ever seen walked away from him. He knew that, without the strange being's help, it was going to be a hell of a lot harder to conquer Earth. For idiots, Earthlings were really very lucky.

The being suddenly stopped and turned. Zim's antennae went up and he gasped... perhaps...

**"AND YOU'RE SHORT, TOO!!"**

Gir said, "You really are, master."

"Shut up, Gir."

end (sorry, so very sorry)


End file.
